Truth or Dare Percy Jackson Style!
by Featherflower
Summary: Awesome game of truth or dare in celebration of Liza's return! Percy's in for it now!
1. part 1

TRUTH OR DARE  
**(I read a lot of these, and I figured it would be fun to write one!)**  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Piper: Did YOU create us?**  
**Me: No. Rick Riordan did!**  
**Piper: so HE'S the fate! I have to go talk to him.**  
**Liza + Katlin: I thought you did own us!**  
**Me: I do own you two!**  
**Liza: oh.**  
Percy was sitting in his cabin, attempting to find his armour. He knew he had just thrown it on the floor right after capture the flag. Capture the flag was tomorrow, so he seriously needed to find it. Then he heard someone knock at his door. Percy opened it. Annabeth was standing on his doorstep. She walked in.

"Percy! Come on! Everyone is gathered at my cabin, waiting to play truth or dare!" Percy gulped.

Last time he had played truth or dare, it had involved him eating seafood. Just the thought of it made him cringe. See, some people felt that they simply couldn't eat meat. Percy felt that way about seafood. Maybe it was because he could hear what they thought. Either way, he had spent a week in the infirmary, barfing his guts out.

"Who is everyone?" He asked. "Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, Liza, Katlin, (Yes, I pulled my OCs in!) Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Grover and Juniper." She told him. "Wow. Next time, tell me who you didn't invite." Percy told his girlfriend jokingly. "It wasn't me who invited them! Liza got here, and she planned it in celebration! You know, since she recovered. (Sorry! Can't tell you from what!) Percy nodded. Liza, Connor's girlfriend, (Sorry! Spoiler! But, if you've read it, who didn't guess that?) had gone on a quest a long time ago. She had recovered quickly, but she lived with her dad, Hades, who had banned her from going back to Camp Half-Blood for a year. Connor had been distraught.

"Okay. I'm in. Just, you know, don't make me eat seafood again. Barfing isn't fun." He told her. "I won't. However, I can't promise for Leo…" her voice trailed off. "Yeah. I know. Let's go."

We walked to the Athena cabin. Even before I got there, I could hear the noises they were making. Of course, it was a fairly small cabin. We walked in. "No! There isn't enough room!" Liza yelped, cause she was claustrophobic. "Fine. Let's go to the Zeus cabin." Thalia and Jason suggested. "Okay!" Liza all but shrieked, and ran out of the cabin. She was, of course, the first one to the Zeus cabin. "So. What are the rules, Liza?" Percy asked. "Simple. If you refuse to tell the truth, you remove TWO articles of clothing, not including jewelry. If you refuse a dare, you have to pick someone and play 7 minutes in heaven." Thalia paled at her cousins words. "You're kidding." She said. Liza looked at Thalia with her creepy, almost black eyes.

Her brother Nico's eyes were like that, but Liza made it worse with her thick black eyeliner. She had pale skin and long, straight black hair like Nico.

Thalia held Liza's dark gaze with her electric blue eyes for as long as she could, then dropped it. However good Thalia was at staring people down, Liza was better. It clearly came from their mom's, cause it couldn't have came from the side that Percy was related to them on. He knew that, because his sea-green gaze NEVER helped him win argument. Especially with Annabeth. "Fine." Thalia muttered, clearly upset. "Oh, and I go first!" Liza cried. "Thalia, truth or dare!" Thalia looked torn. She didn't want to seem like a wimp, but she didn't want to risk playing 7 minutes in heaven. "Truth." She said finally. Liza looked put out, but she went with it. "Who was your first crush?" Liza looked happy. She didn't realize we all already knew! "That's easy. Luke." Thalia grinned as she said that. "As everyone already knew!" Again, Liza looked put out.

It was Thalia's turn. "Percy. Truth or dare?" He had known that was coming. "Dare. I'm no wimp." A hard glare fixed itself in Thalia's eyes. He knew he had said the wrong thing. "I dare you…"

Chapter 2 Percy's POV (again!) (first person.)  
"I dare you…" Thalia was saying. "To eat fish." I looked around. "Pass." I said. "Who's going in the closet with you? And Piper will know what goes on!" Liza asked me. "Annabeth." I said. "AWWWWWW!" Everyone, except Tyson and Ella crowed. "But Percy! There might be spiders!" She cried. "Would you rather I go in the closet with someone else?" I asked her. "No!" She all but shrieked. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain." We walked into the closet. The door locked behind us.  
Piper's POV  
"Ooh! Where's the romance?" I called. They had been in the closet for 5 minutes, and all they'd done was talk. They groaned back. However, they did start kissing, so it worked. "Much better!" I called. Two minutes later, we opened the door. Sadly, the weren't kissing anymore, so we couldn't really bug them about anything. "Piper. Truth or dare?" Percy asked. Of course. He was mad, so he thought of a truth or a dare to get revenge on me. "Dare." I told him. "I dare you to go flirt with Mr. D!" "What?" I shrieked. "He'll turn me into a dolphin!" "Go!" He said. I wanted to prove that I wouldn't wimp out of a dare, so I went. "Hey Mr. D!" I called. "I love your shirt!" He turned. I continued to compliment him, until Percy called that I could stop.

"That wasn't flirting, but whatever. I got it on video! I'm getting the Stolls to put up on YouTube!" He told me. I shrieked and ran after him, but Percy was faster then me. He ran to the cabin and safely deposited the video to Connor. He watched it, and showed it to Travis. He grinned, and pulled out his laptop. A few minutes later, he passed the laptop to Annabeth, who showed everyone the video. Soon, everyone had stitches in their sides from laughing so hard. My face was bright red.

"Connor. Truth or dare?" Everyone glared at me, because the Stolls give the worse truths AND the best dares. "Dare, beauty queen." He told me. I hated that nickname. It wasn't bad when it was just Leo, but now everyone had picked it up. "I dare you to…" I walked over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened. "Later." I said out loud. He nodded.

"Liza. Truth or dare?" Connor asked. "Dare. I'm not a wuss." She told him. "I dare you to say 'in bed' after every sentence you say." She stared at him. "What! No way!" She cried. "Way, unless you feel like hanging out in a closet!" Connor told her. "Fine. In bed. When can I stop in bed?" She asked. We all started laughing. "In five turns." Okay. Connor wasn't completely heartless. However, it WAS his girlfriend…

Chapter 3 Nico's POV  
Sadly, Liza looked at me. "Nico, truth or dare? In bed." I thought about it. "Dare." I told her. "I dare you to go dive in the canoe lake. In bed." I stared at her. "But, I'll freeze to death! And I can't swim!" I told her. "Percy won't let you. In bed." She added. "Fine." I ran to the canoe lake and jumped in. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelped, because it was really cold. Everyone started laughing at me. "Calm down! Your resisting my powers!" Percy called. I went limp. "Okay! You can come to shore! In bed." I tried to swim back to shore. "Uh, guys… I'm stuck." It was true. I was swimming and not getting anywhere. Percy started laughing. Slowly, it started to dawn on me. "Cousin. Let. Me. Go. To. Shore. You're not the only one with special powers from your daddy." I told him, getting ready to summon skeleton warriors to my aid. "You're right! YOU'RE the only one who gets godly powers from your DADDY! I get them from my DAD." Then he released the water and let me swim to shore.

"Cousin! Yeah, you Jason! Truth or Dare?" I called. Now, most people would be trying to get revenge, but revenge is a dish best served cold. That and, I don't like Nemesis. "Truth." He told me. "If you couldn't have Piper, who would you go out with?" Jason paled. Piper already knew, but he hated bringing HER up. "Uh…" he said, until Piper slapped him. "Someone I should know about?" She asked. "No! Here's the truth. If I really couldn't have Piper, I'd probably have Reyna. Happy Nico?" He looked really upset. "Very."  
Liza's POV  
Sometimes I hate myself for making such awesome rules. Now I had to say in bed after everything! It was humiliating. Jason put down the book he had been reading. "Percy. Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." Percy answered. Then he noticed what book Jason was reading. "Jason! Put down my diary!" He yelled. "Percy. Very interesting report, though you spelling is atrocious. Why don't you tell us what your diary says, you know, as your truth?" I almost laughed. Percy was screwed. He could either say it, or walk around in his underwear. He had already taken his sandals and his jacket off on his own free will. He turned bright red. Then he seemed to remember something…  
Percy's POV  
I thought I was screwed, till I remembered the swim trunks. I had put them on under my pants, because I thought I would have the chance to go swimming. I clearly wasn't going to do that, but they were going to save me from major embarrassment. "Pass." I said. That diary was very private. I had no idea how Jason got it. Everyone was snickering. I took off my shirt, and Liza cat called, "have fun freezing!" They all thought I'd be walking around in my underwear! But, they were all shocked when I proved to have, "SWIM TRUNKS!?" Jason demanded. "Got that right!" I told them, then pulled my sweater and sandals on. If I had to pass again, I'd be safe. "Katlin! Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare…" she sounded uncertain. "I dare you to kiss anyone in this cabin." I told her. Both her and Thalia looked like they wanted to slap me. "Pass… Wait! No! I can't pass!" Liza looked and Kat sympathetically. "You can just say everything in reverse order for the next turn. You too, Thalia." She told them. "Thanks!" Katlin cried. "Dare or truth, Grover?" She asked. "Truth!" He cried. "(that park he talks about in his interview)park at Nymphs the of think you do what?" She asked. I somehow deciphered it. "She wants to know what you think of the nymphs at blank park (you know which park I'm talking about. Please tell me so I can stop embarrassing myself! I promise when I know, I'll fix it!) Grover gulped. "Read the interview! " he cried, handing Katlin a book labeled The Demihog Lilies. Wait, no. Called The Demigod Files. She read it, then passed it to Juniper. Juniper marched over and slapped Grover. "Your turn, Grover." She said, a little upset. "And next time, I expect more valid reasons." Then she sat down. "Uh, Katie. Truth or dare?" Katie looked at him. "Truth."  
"Do you really like Travis?" He asked her. Travis perked up like a little dog waiting for a treat. "Yes. Yes I do." Katie admitted. Travis looked like he had just won the lottery. Or, more likely, STOLE the lottery. "AWWWW!" The cabin cried. "Okay. Leo. Truth or Dare?"

**Please send me ideas!**


	2. part 2

**(I'm not very good, so please put ideas in the reviews and give me constructive flames! Thanks to the support of**  
**Theshadowbeastinside, I used your dare in this part!)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Nico: Piper claims some dude named Rick Riordan owns us. Is that true?**  
**Me: Yes. I don't own you, no matter how much I wish I do. I only own this fanfic, Katlin and Liza.**  
**Nico: Thanks for clearing that up.**  
**Me- By the way, watch your back, Nico.**  
**Nico: Why?**  
**Me: That would be telling!**

Chapter 4 Leo's POV  
"Truth or Dare?" Katie asked me. "Dare." I told her. "I dare you to pretend you're in love with Drew." She told me. "NO! YOU COULDN'T BE THAT CRUEL!" I cried. "Oh yes. I could." She said coldly. Dang. I was doomed. I walked to the Aphrodite cabin. "Drew, my love. My heart yearns to see thee!" I cried in my best accent. Percy had his blasted video camera again, but THAT would mysteriously stop working soon. "Who is it?" Drew called in a bored voice. "It is but you true love!" I called back. "Oh, really honey? Who might my true love be?" She called. " "It is I, Leo!" I called. Apparently Drew decided to humour me. "Coming, my 'true love.'" She called. She ran out the door. "You are so lovely today!" I continued…  
Katie's POV  
I heard someone call "Leo!", but it wasn't a voice I recognized. Percy, however, turned around in shock. He did manage to keep the camera on target. "Calypso?" He asked. Leo was to busy doing his dare to notice. "Leo I…" her voice trailed off when she heard what Leo was doing. "You know what? Never mind." She started to run off, crying. Percy dropped his camera. "Calypso! Wait!" He called. "We're just playing truth or dare! Leo's faking it!" She turned at his words. "Percy Jackson. How do I know you're not lying?" Her voice was sad, as though lost in a bittersweet memory.

Everyone knew the story of how Percy got stuck on Calypso's island, so I sort of knew why she was sad. "Watch." He told her. "Hey LEO!" He called. He turned. "Calypso?" His voice was a strangled gasp. "Oh my Gods I missed you!" He ran up to her, leaving a dumb-struck Drew standing in his dust.

Leo wasn't normally the kind of guy who randomly gave out hugs, but when he got to Calypso, he through his arms around her. "You came!" He cried, his voice ecstatic. "Of course!" Calypso answered. "By the way, can I join your game?" She asked. "Of course!" Leo answered. "Let's go back to the cabin."

Calypso's POV  
Now, I was completely shellshocked. I hadn't been to the normal world in three thousand years. And it had changed a lot. But, then I arrive to the only boy who didn't abandon me for another love, and he's professing his love to some freak with pink eyelashes. Now I understood that they were playing truth or dare, but it still had hurt.

Leo led me to some place called the Zeus cabin. I was shocked to discover that there were only three children of Hades, two children of Zeus/Jupiter, and technically two children of Poseidon, if you count the cyclops. That's when I found out about the oath. That made more sense.

"Okay. You just watch and tell us when you get it. It's hard to explain. However, if you refuse a truth, you remove two pieces of clothing, which is why Percy has swim trunks and no shirt on, and if you refuse a dare, you play 7 minutes in heaven." Leo told me. "What's 7 minutes in heaven?" I asked. "Oh. It means you pick someone and go in the closet together for seven minutes. Oh and everyone expects at least kissing." Okay. I made a mental note not to refuse any of these things.

"Now, the dude in black is gonna get it!" Leo cried. I looked around. Nico di Angelo was wearing all black. "Why you chazì little boy!" He cried. I quickly translated the Greek and discovered that Nico had called Leo dumb, which sometimes summed him up. "Truth or Dare Nico?" Leo asked, grinning. "Dare!" Nico declared. "Good. Percy, where was that thing I was just talking about?" Leo asked. "On the bottom of the bench at the Amphitheater." Percy told him. Nico caught on before I did. "What? You want me to chew ABC gum?" He asked. "You got it!" Leo told him. "There's a piece of lime flavoured on the bottom of the third bench!" Percy told him. "How do you know?" Nico asked. "Cause I put it there yesterday!" Percy told him. Grumbling, Nico and Leo walked off towards the Amphitheater.

Liza's POV  
"Hey guys! I don't have to say in bed anymore!" I cried. I had just realized that. "She's right!" Annabeth said. I realized Annabeth hadn't gone yet. I wondered if Nico would pick her. Just then, Nico and Leo came back, Nico chewing a piece of green gum. Grinning, he spat it at Percy, who ducked. Juniper wasn't so lucky. She had been sitting behind Percy, talking to Grover. When the gum landed in her hair, she got more than a little upset. She attacked Nico, leaving him black and blue.

"Ouch. Annabeth. Truth or dare?" He asked, trying not to move. "Dare!" Annabeth declared. "I dare you to eat a spider." Nico told her. This was followed by a lot of shrieking, since Nico had dropped the spider on her. Quick as a flash, Percy grabbed the spider and lobbed it at Nico, who started hyperventilating. Apparently Nico didn't like spiders either. I calmly went and picked it up.

"Well Annabeth?" In response, she said, "kill it first," opened her mouth and closed her eyes. I killed the spider and dropped it in her mouth. She instantly closed her mouth and swallowed. Then she started chanting under her breath about it being a jellybean. Then Connor threw another spider at her. "Connor!" I shrieked. "RUN!" I was to late. Annabeth caught him. We're now playing truth or dare in the infirmary, cause I was very upset and couldn't focus. I vowed to get revenge on Nico and on Annabeth.

Chapter 5 Katlin's POV  
"Katlin. Truth or Dare?" Annabeth asked. "Truth." I told her. "Did you ever have a crush on someone?" Annabeth asked me. I had, when I was in grade 1. That was when I wasn't known as devil spawn, or the weirdo. "Yes. When I was in grade 1." I told her. "AWWWW! Who was it?" Piper called. "No one you'd know!" I replied. "Who?" She pressed. "A boy named Mathias!" I relented. "You're kidding. I knew him!" Liza cried. "Ugh. I cant believe you liked him! He was inconsiderate and rude." Liza told me. "No! He was so sweet and nice!" I defended him. "Whatever he was, Katlin, it's your turn." Thalia told me. "Hazel. Truth or dare?" I asked, realizing that her and Frank hadn't gone yet. "Uh, dare?" She didn't sound certain. "Okay. Here you go." I threw a piece of fake dog poo at her. "Drop this behind Chiron. Then, find a way to tell him." Hazel stared at me with bug eyes. "You're kidding, I hope." She looked really hopeful. "Nope!" I had to crush that hope. She ran towards Chiron with the brown, rubber thing in her hand. I ran after her.  
She snuck behind Chiron and dropped the rubber poop. "Uh, Chiron, you uh, dropped something." That's when the Hermes cabin noticed. They started shrieking like immature little two year olds. Chiron looked behind him. "Oh dear. I'll be right back." Hazel and I didn't stick around. We ran back to the Zeus cabin.

Frank's POV  
Hazel and Kat came running into the cabin, clutching there sides. "Hermes, cabin, saw!" Kat gasped. "You should have seen the look on Chiron's face!" Hazel then spoke. "My turn! Frank! Truth or dare!" I wasn't a wimp. "Dare!" "I dare you to go give pony rides for ten minutes! And I'm not going in the closet, so go!" Hazel was cruel sometimes. I was very mad, but I did turn into a pony and trot off.

Hazel's POV  
"Pony rides!" I called. "We're only here for ten minutes, so first come, first serve!" I swarm of kids rushed up. "You there! Hop right up!" I called, laughing to myself. The little girl I pointed to jumped up onto Frank's back. He trotted around in a circle, then came back. I called kid after kid into his back until ten minutes had passed. "Okay! I gotta go now!" I called. All the kids started whining. "Hush. I told you I had limited time. Why don't you go ask Chiron?" That worked. All the little kids ran to the Big House.

Frank turned back into a person. "That was the most humiliating thing I ever did." He declared. "Oh well. Come on. We need to get back to the infirmary. It's your turn." I told him.

Percy's POV  
Now that I had gotten over my initial shock of seeing Calypso again, I decided that despite my thoughts in Tartarus during the Arai attack, I did kinda blame Calypso. Now Annabeth and I were in very bad moods. We were both thinking of the lovely curse Calypso gave Annabeth. She had already been blind, then Calypso's curse separated her from me. Bob had fixed it, but I was still mad.

"So. Now that we have a break, you guys, this is Calypso." Leo declared. Everyone rushed forward to see her, except Annabeth and I. We stayed on the other side of the infirmary, scowling at Calypso.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come on!" Travis called. Annabeth walked up and spat on the ground at Calypso's feet. I walked up after her. "Hey. Thanks for the lovely curse you gave my girlfriend!" I told her. "Like she wasn't suffering enough by, oh you know, FALLING INTO TARTARUS!" I was being kinda immature, but I didn't care. This girl had gotten mad at me, so she decided to curse my girlfriend.

At my words, Calypso paled. "I… I never meant, I didn't want, it wasn't supposed to work!" She cried. "What wasn't supposed to work?" I demanded. "The curse!" She wailed. "Yeah well it did!" I told her. "Besides! You never even made sure the gods kept there promise!" she cried. "It was part of my reward from the Olympians. I sort of expected them to respect their promise!" I retorted. "When do the Olympians ever keep their promises?" Calypso asked, her voice impossibly soft. She had a fair point. "Besides, you left now! Maybe you didn't try hard enough. Also, I had 5 months after the gods made that promise, then Hera stole my memory!" I told her, my heart aching for the lost months, and, more importantly, my parents. I had t seen them in months, and here I was, sitting in the infirmary, playing truth or dare. Leo finally got up the guts to ask what was going on.

"This girl decided to curse Annabeth to be separated from me in Tartarus. She was already blind from a different curse, she didn't need that as well!" I told him. He looked at Calypso. "Did you do that?" He asked. Calypso looked like she was going to cry. "Yes. I was angry and bitter. I hated Percy for leaving me, so I cursed Annabeth, just as I cursed Penelope and Elizabeth." She admitted. "Wait. Who were Penelope and Elizabeth?" I asked her. "The girlfriends of the other boys who got stuck on my island." Calypso told me. Now, I was still very mad at Calypso, but now I also felt bad for her.

Frank and Hazel returned just as Annabeth sat down. They noticed how tense everyone was. "Um, did we miss something?" Hazel asked. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "What? Did you get the pony rides on video too?" Frank asked. Suddenly the entire cabin, except Calypso, was in pieces. "No… I … didn't…" I gasped, still laughing. "Then what happened?" Hazel asked. "Nothing…" I choked out. Thankfully, they didn't press me. "Annabeth. Truth or dare?" Frank asked. "Truth." She answered. "This is just cause I'm curious, it's not bad, but how many times did you curse Hera after you found out that she stole Percy?" This I was curious about too. "About one hundred times a day." She admitted. "Now. Percy. Truth or dare." I didn't risk the truth. It was cold in the infirmary. "Dare." I told her. "This is for your own benefit. So be grateful. You're going to see your parents. Your mortal ones, that is." I was so grateful to have an excuse, I ran off towards the Big House to ask permission without thought. "Uh, Seaweed Brain? You might wanna put some proper clothes on." Annabeth told me. "Good plan." I told her sheepishly.

**(Sorry! Only two chapters in this part, but I gotta put some cliffies in! Don't worry. I'll update soon. Besides. It's not really a cliffy. It's not like The Mark Of Athena! He's just gotta see his mom. Sorry that the last bit wasn't really truth or dare! Geez I say sorry a lot! One last thing. Can I get predictions? And I know a lot of people imagine this, so who thinks Percy should have a half sibling when he goes to see his mom? Even if you don't, I'll probably do that. So, oops! I guess I just spoiled that! Anyways, it's gonna be a really fluffy chapie!)**


	3. part 3

**TRUTH OR DARE PART 3**  
**(Hi! Here come the fluff, so LIVE WITH IT!)**  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Percy: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! You don't own us!**  
**Me: (Choke, sniff) No. I don't. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 6 Percy's POV (sorry. It's his mom, so I gotta keep it his POV)  
Ones I was dressed, I ran to the Big House. "HEY CHIRON! CAN I GO VISIT MY MOM?" I called. Chiron walked up. "Yes, of course. Why?" He asked. "Well, a) I want to see her, b) I'm playing truth or dare and Annabeth was nice enough to use her dare to send me to see my mom, cause otherwise I wouldn't have been able to until after the game!" I told him. "Okay. Argus will take you. Go to the van. Is Annabeth coming too?" He asked me. "Of course. She's waiting outside." I told him. The I ran out of the Big House to the van.

Annebeth and I didn't speak on the way to my apartment. When we got to the doorman, I told him, "Sally Jackson and Paul Blowfis." The doorman did a double take. "Wait. Are you Percy Jackson?" He asked. "Yep!" I told him. "Where have you been?" The doorman asked. "A crazy lady kidnapped me. She never told me her name. I escaped, and now I'm coming to see my mom and stepdad!" I told him, exchanging a smile with Annabeth over the «crazy lady» joke. "And you are?" The doorman asked Annabeth. "You don't remember? I'm Annabeth!" She told him. "Right. Well, I guess you want to surprise them?" He asked. "Yeah." I agreed. "Okay. I'll just tell them about you then Annabeth." "Thank you!" I said, than ran to the elevator.

Once we got to my mom's apartment, I knocked on the door. "Come in Annabeth!" Oh gods. My moms voice. I opened the door and walked in. "Mom?" I called tentatively. "Yes? Wait… PERCY!" My mom saw me. She ran up and practically shattered my ribs with a hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Percy?" Paul came around the corner with something in his arms. It was wrapped in a blanket. He walked closer. I recognized the shape of the blanket. "Wait. Is that what I think it is?" I asked, beaming. "Yes Percy. You have a half sister. This is Melissa, or Mell for short." Paul told me. I didn't have to be told she was my HALF sister. I already knew that. He walked up to me.

"My. It's good to see you!" Paul told me. His voice was choked up. "We thought you were dead, until Annabeth told us you might be with the Romans. And your phone call said almost nothing!" I nodded, but my thoughts were still on the fact that I had a sister, and the fact that I was almost seventeen years older than her.

"Percy! Why didn't you call again?" Mom asked me. "I was a little busy saving the world from the Earth." I told her. "Huh?" She questioned, clearly confused. "Gaea. The goddess of the Earth." I explained. "Oh. Worse than Kronos?" She asked. "Worse, cause we actually had to be the heroes. No sacrifice like last time." I told her. "Oh. Okay then. Anyways, Annabeth knew about Melissa, but how'd you like to hold her?" Mom asked, clearly noticing that I was STILL distracted. "O…okay!" I said, suddenly nervous. Paul handed her to me. I looked at her sweet little face with big brown eyes, and I swear if I wasn't holding her, I would have melted. "She's so cute!" I whispered. Annabeth looked over my shoulder. "I might have known, but I haven't seen her yet!" She told me. "So there WAS another reason that you wanted to come see my parents!" I said softly, so I that i didn't scare my sister. Just thinking that, my heart filled with joy. My SISTER. I had a sister. "We should have brought Tyson." I laughed. Instantly, everyone else was laughing, too. Then, Melissa started laughing, which made us laugh even harder. I looked at Annabeth. Her grey eyes were sparkling with amusement. "So, how long are you staying here Percy? I mean, it IS summer." Mom asked. "Well, at the moment I'm playing truth or dare, but I'll come back right after."'I told her, reluctant to think about leaving. "Well, Paul has to work tomorrow, and, you know it's nine o'clock at night?" Mom asked. "Oops. Well, I don't want to, but I should probably go…" my voice trailed off. "Of course. I'll stay here with Mell, Paul can drive you to camp. Or, as close as he can." Mom told me. "Or I could stay the night!" I offered. "And what happened LAST time you and Annabeth did that?" Mom ask, referring to the time that Annabeth and I had climbed out the window to go on a quest. "That won't happen. I promise. I'll even be the one who sleeps on the couch!" I promised. "Well… if you don't mind Mell keeping us up all night, then I guess. That and if Annabeth doesn't mind sleeping in her clothes…" "It's a deal." Annabeth told mom. "Good. Paul can drive you to camp in the morning." Mom told us. I walked to my room, got some pyjamas on, and walked to the couch.

"Percy! Wake up! I have to be at work in an hour!" Paul whispered. I sat up. Annabeth was already at the diner table, munching on some toast. I ran to my room, changed out of my pjs, made myself some toast, and sat down with Annabeth. After we were done eating, I went and brush my teeth and hair. I came out of the bathroom feeling like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I probably felt this way earlier, but I hadn't noticed it. Once Annabeth was ready, we climbed into the car and set off towards camp.

When we got to camp, Chiron was waiting for us. "I thought you were just going for a visit." He told us. "We were, then I found out I have a SISTER!" I answered. "Oh. That explains it. Your friends are waiting for you in the Zeus cabin." He told us. I ran off with my head in the clouds.

"Hi! What took you so long?" Jason asked. "You have a new technical cousin!" I cried. Liza put it together first. "Wait. You have I SIBLING!?" She squealed, which wasn't like her. "Yes! I have a half sister named Melissa!" I told them. Everyone, even Nico, stared squealing and whispering. "Oh GODS!" Hazel shrieked. "Anyways, lets get back to truth or dare…"  
**(Sorry. Just one chapter. But I almost killed myself with the fluff!**)


	4. part 4

(I kind of realized my time frame for nine months didn't work, so I went and fixed it so that it's September. I also realized that I've forgotten some characters lately, they'll be in the coming chapters! Please, tell me what you think, and also, tell other people! I'm kinda desperate for followers. So if you HAVE followed my story, THANK YOU! I love writing, and it's always nice to have some people who like my stories. And please, read my other stories, although I probably won't finish the House of Hades one. I might start a Blood of Olympus one soon instead!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.  
Percy's POV (sorry. I did it again!)  
Chapter 7  
"Let's get back to truth or dare." Nico declared. "AWWWW!" Everyone whined. "Come on people! We're not ALL Aphrodite gossips!" Nico told us. "But she's SO CUTE!" I wailed, wanting to talk about Melissa. "What's her name? What's she like?" The whole group started asking questions. "Okay. Hush. I can only answer one question at a time, then we'll play truth or dare. It'll only take five minutes." I told them. "Now. Her name is Melissa. She has brown eyes and is the sweetest little baby EVER! She has a round face and chubby cheeks. And her eyes seem to glow when she laughs" I told them. "She laughed?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah. Now. It's my turn for truth or dare. Jason?" I asked. "Dare." He told me. "I dare you to lick a garbage can!" This provoked some mild shrieking. "Are you kidding? Maybe you haven't been here for almost a year, but you don't wanna know what goes in there." Jason told me. "Yeah. I know EXACTLY what goes I those things, and how often they get changed." I replied. Jason groaned. "Can I brush my teeth after?" He asked. "Nope! Not for five minutes." I was in a harsh mood. Jason stood up and walked to the dining pavilion. He knelt down, braced himself, stuck his tongue out, and I ran up behind him and shoved his entire face into the garbage, not the side. When I let him up, he started cursing in Latin. "Is that so?" I asked him, the Latin translating in my head. "Well Braccas meas vescimini!" I told him, using the line I had yelled at the furies when I was twelve years old. "Wait. Did you just tell me to eat your pants?" Jason asked me. "Yeah…" I told him, embarrassed. "O-kay! Anyways, lets go back to my cabin." Jason told me. We walked off.

"So, what happened to Jason?" Piper asked. "Percy shoved my face in the garbage." Jason declared. Rather than pity, this caused everyone to laugh. "It's not funny!" Jason cried. "It stinks!" "We can tell." Piper told him, waving her hand in front of her nose. "You should have seen his face when I let him up!" I told them. The Stolls grinned evilly. "We did! On video!" He declared. "Okay. Putting this stuff on YouTube is really getting old." Jason said, trying to avoid embarrassment. "Meh. One more won't hurt us!" Piper told him. The Stolls grinned again and pulled out their laptop. Then Jason looked at me. "You're cheating!" He cried. "How?" I asked, then realized Jason was right. I had a shirt and pants on. "One minute." I ran to my cabin to change.

I came back in my sweater, swim trunks, and sandals. "Happy Jason?" I asked, mildly annoyed. "Yep!" Jason declared. "Now. Leo. Truth or dare?" Leo grinned at Jason. "Dare." Leo responded. "I dare you to go sword fighting in your underwear." Leo's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!" Leo told him. "Says who? Since you don't trust me, you can go against the Ares cabin." I burst out laughing. I had a challenge against the Ares cabin. Leo would get pulverized. "What's so funny, Jackson?" Jason grinned at me as he said it. "Well Grace, I may have been away from this place for nine months, but I still remember fighting the Ares cabin. Valdez is going to get pulverized!" Piper looked at us. "Why do you insist on calling everyone by their last name?" She asked. "I don't know, McLean!" I told her. She blushed. Piper didn't like going by her last name, since her dad was Tristan McLean, the movie star. "Now you started something, Jackson." Grover told me. "Actually Underwood, it was Grace #2." I corrected Grover, who was intent on eating my mattress. "Dude! I need to sleep on that tonight!" I cried.

"Hey wait! How'd I and up Grace #2?" Jason asked. "Because Thalia's you big sister. DEAL WITH IT, Grace #2. By the way, I hope you understand that you started something that will NOT just blow over." I grinned at Jason, who frowned. "Technically, she's immortally 15 and I'm now 16." He told me. "Yeah, but I should be 18, almost 19!" Thalia told him. "Grace #1, I thought you didn't like your last name!" I cried. "I don't, Jackson, so call me Thalia." She glared at me with her electric blue eyes. "Deal, Thals. Jason, you're just Grace now. And also, which Stoll is which?" I asked. "I'm Stoll 1!" Connor claimed. "Okay. How about this? Thing 1 and Thing 2 instead!" The Stolls grinned. "Guys, this only last for two rounds, okay?" I confirmed. Everyone nodded. "More importantly, does everyone know each others last names?" Most people shook their heads. "Okay. Mine's Jackson, duh, Jason's is Grace, Annabeth's is Chase, Hazel's is Levesque, Frank's is Zhang, Piper's is McLean, Leo's is Valdez, Liza's is Ombre, Nico's is di Angelo, Kat's is-" Kat cut me off. "I'm not going by my last name." She said firmly. "Fine. Rachel's is Dare, Grover's is Underwood, and Katie's is Gardner. Everybody got it?" This time, everyone nodded. "Now go Valdez!" Most of us averted our gaze will Leo stripped, but when he was done, they dropped the false respect. "Remember Valdez. Percy can barely beat the Ares cabin. And also, you can't tell them it's a dare!" Annabeth told Leo. "This is for Nico!" Jason told Leo as he passed him. I wondered why Jason was so upset about Leo being mean to Nico in truth or dare! People weren't known for being nice in that game! I intended to ask Jason that very soon. In the mean time, Annabeth and I followed Leo.

"Hey! Wanna go sword fighting?" Leo asked Clarrisse. He was standing at the Ares cabin door, wearing nothing but blue underwear. "Like that?" Clarisse asked. "Yep! I'm special that way!" Leo told her. "Special needs." Clarisse muttered. "Against me, or everyone?" She asked, louder. "Everyone!" Leo grinned. "Prepare to get pulverized, Leo Valdez. I'll make your shrine." Clarisse told him. "Cabin! Line up! We're going sword fighting!"

Calypso's POV  
I snuck along behind Percy and Annabeth. I wanted to make sure I was close enough to help if Leo got hurt. Also, I wanted to be away from everyone else. It was to humiliating to be around them now, thanks to Percy and his girlfriend. How was I supposed to know that my curses created Arai AND that the two of them would actually run into the Arai!

Leo was standing at the Ares cabin door while the campers got ready to sword fight him. I was terrified. Wouldn't it be so like the Fates to have Leo killed, just to spite me?

Leo is standing in the sword fighting arena, with a sword he can barely lift! Clarisse is walking up to him, and she looks really tough! That girl scares me.

"Aaahhhhh!" Leo yelped. My heart clenched. When I brought myself to look, he had blood running down his arm. I would have said something, but I was trying to hide. The sword fighting continued. Clarisse was kicking Leo butt, and he had a dozen or so more people to fight! I knew he was doomed when Clarisse yelled, "two verses one!" Another, bigger girl walked up to Leo, who could barely defend himself. They continued pressuring him, often drawing blood. Then, Leo's luck ran out. He turned the wrong way, and the sword, earlier aimed at his arm, was barreling towards his neck, to fast to stop…  
(Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahanahah! Take that, my wonderful readers! What will happen to Leo? More importantly, CAleo? Find out, in the next chapter. Also, put dare ideas in the reviews or I'll have to cut this Fanfic short! Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

TOD part 5  
(I am so mean to you guys, but you love me anyways! Thank you! Don't worry. You will soon know Leo's fate! Haha! Am I really mean enough to kill him? Probably. But did I? Or did I kill someone else, like Calypso? Find out soon!)  
Chapter 8  
Calypso's POV  
At the sight of that awful sword, a shriek erupted from my throat. "Leo!" I shut my eyes, wishing that if I didn't see it, I wouldn't happen. Then, something incredible happened. I know this because Annabeth told me. Percy had somehow summoned water and gotten there fast enough to save Leo. The height difference between the two, which was roughly 6 inches, saved Percy. Rather than sacrificing his life for Leo's, he got a nasty gash on in shoulder. It cut right down to the bone, tearing at his tendons, muscles and veins. And all this happened in a split second! The Ares camper claimed she was sorry, but she looked pretty smug. Then again, according to Leo, there's a huge rivalry between Ares and Percy, so naturally all of Ares's kids hate Percy too.

Annabeth 's POV  
Now, I was mad at Jason, Calypso AND myself. Oh and the Ares camper. I didn't know her name, but she really annoyed me. And Jason was because of his stupid dare. And we all knew why I was mad a Calypso. But now, thanks to numerous decisions from numerous people, Percy was laying in the infirmary, bleeding, while Chiron stood there helplessly. He was far to pale, and sweaty from his heart working over time, trying to replace the lost blood. His breath came in short, ragged gasps. He was barely conscious, rambling from time to time. He look so peaceful, except when he would suddenly wake up. Then he had a crazy look on his face. I thought my heart was going to shatter. His wound was still pulsing. The nectar wasn't working. Liza had tried her death controlling powers, but had told me that his life depended on the mercy of the Fates.

Chiron looked at me. "He doesn't look so good, but I'll come check on him soon." He said. When he left, I walked over to Percy. Looking at him, my heart felt overwhelmed with guilt. If I had noticed how STUPID Jason's idea was, then Percy wouldn't be laying here. I walked closer, and kissed him. His lips were feverish, either from the nectar or his body working to heal his wound.

"Oh Seaweed Brain. Why did you have to do that?" I asked, but deep inside I knew why. His fatal flaw. He couldn't resist protecting a friend, even at the cost of his life! "A…Annabeth?" Percy croaked. "Is that you?" I turned to look at him. "Yeah it's me, Seaweed Brain." I told him. "Now. When you get out of the infirmary, you and your mom are going to have a talk about jumping into swords. What if you had died? Did you think of her? Or Paul? Or Mell? Or me?" I wasn't that mad, but the look on Percy's face said I sounded mad. He wouldn't look at me, and he looked shaken. Of course, he probably hadn't processed that he had almost died until now. "Anyways… you know as well as I do why I jumped in front of the sword, Wise Girl. Your mom told me! It's my stupid fatal flaw. Some day, rather than protecting someone, it's going to just get me killed. And, I can't do that to my family. Or you." He sounded upset. I knew what it was like, trying to fight a fatal flaw. Next to impossible. "Oh Seaweed Brain…" I was about to kiss him again, just so that he'd stop worrying that I was mad at him, when,

"Hello! We felt bad, so we decided to come and see you! Anyways, it's Leo's turn!" Couldn't Liza get that the world didn't depend on her stupid game of truth or dare? Percy looked torn between having his friends here, or having time to talk and for him to try to recover. "No. Everybody, take your stupid frickin' game of truth or dare somewhere else. I've had enough. Last time we did a round, it almost cost my boyfriend his life! Now Go Away!" I all but yelled. I would have actually yelled, except Percy was supposed to be resting. Either way, Liza looked shocked. "Sorry. We'll be in the Zeus cabin." Yeah. She could be happy. Her boyfriend was out of the infirmary. Percy was laying in the bed beside where I was standing.

When Liza finally took the gang out of the infirmary, I started cursing. In Ancient Greek, for good measure. "That conceited little ilìthia BRAT! She is so kathysterimènos, she doesn't even know it! She is such a vlákas!" My anger stopped. Percy was staring at me. "Wow. You know, I might wind up maimed, but I'm not dying. You didn't have to be so mad!" Percy scolded me. I did kinda feel bad for Liza, but I wasn't very happy with this game of truth or dare. "Sorry. I guess I was mean. But I'm kind of fed up with this. All this craziness." I tried to express the crazy anger that had possessed me. Percy grinned. "Me too. Anyways, I want to know what happens to everyone. However, I can't move without this," he gestured to his arm, which had stopped bleeding for the time being. "gushing like a fountain." He finished. I nodded. "I'll go get them." I volunteered, eager now to make up for how rude I had been. To everybody but Liza, that was. "Yeah. I'll uh, stay here." As Percy said that, he grinned. I don't know why, he just did. "Oh, by the way, they won't be in the Zeus cabin." I frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Because it's lunch!" He told me. "How can you tell?" I demanded. "Listen." Then he grinned again. Then, I heard something growl. I was about to draw Damasen's sword, but I realized it was Percy's stomach. "Oh… I take it you would like something to eat?" I asked him. "Can't say I'd mind!" He said cheerfully. "Okay. I'll get you some lunch, and get the others and Chiron. He said he was coming to check on you soon. He might as well know you're okay!"  
(Line break)

"Chiron! Hey, could you come check on Percy?" I called. "Yes, has something changed?" He asked. "Yeah. He sent me to the dining pavilion to get Liza's group and some food for him. His stomach sounds like a monster!" Chiron looked happy with this news. "I guess he will recover then!" He declared. "I'll be right there."

"Great!" I ran off to the Athena table to get something to eat. When one of the nymphs past me, I pulled her aside. "Hey, could you get me an extra plate of food? Percy's stuck in the infirmary, and his stomach sounds like a monster!" The nymph giggled when I said that. She nodded, then ran off. I sat down to enjoy my lunch.

Liza's POV  
I was kinda surprised at how mad Annabeth had gotten when we came to the infirmary. Then again, it was truth or dare that landed Percy in the infirmary in the first place. So, it was understandable. I took another bite of my blueberry pancake, laughing to myself about it being blue. Nico looked at me. "You know, that was really inconsiderate of you. Annabeth has suffered enough because of your game of truth or dare. You didn't have to come and bug them even more." I hung my head. Like I hadn't already thought of this. "Yeah. I know. But, I was trying to be nice, Nico. As if you have never done something stupid trying to be nice." Nico frowned. He clearly had his own experience at what I had just said, but wasn't willing to share.

"So. I screwed up. But anyways, you'd better finish your pomegranate. The other will be expecting us soon." As I finished, I popped the last bite of my pancakes in my mouth and ran off.  
(Line break)

"Hey guys! It's Leo's turn!" I called to the group. Then Calypso spoke. "I think I understand the game now!" We all grinned, intending to be really mean to Calypso. "Truth or dare, Dare?" Leo called. Rachel looked up. "Geez! I thought you forgot about me!" She declared. "Not a chance!" Leo told her. "Dare." Rachel ended the stupid conversation. "I dare you to give Mr. D a fake prophecy about being able to go back to Olympus." Leo grinned. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Rachel shrieked. "The spirit of Delphi protects you Dare!" Leo told her. "Not from curses on my soul. That is still mortal, you know!" She told him. "You'll be fine!" Leo said to her, but he didn't sound so sure. Rachel bowed her head and walked towards the door. She opened it, and we all heard scuffling, ending in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's terrified shriek.

Percy's POV  
As good as I sounded talking to Annabeth, I still felt like crap. My throat hurt, (I didn't know why) my arm felt like a lead weight had been dropped on it and then a gang of feral cats attacked it, I had a fever, and I was starving. Annabeth still wasn't back. So, I sat in the infirmary.  
(Line break)  
Chiron came in, but all he did was try to give me more nectar. I adamantly refused. If I had one more sip of that godly drink, and I'd burn up. Chiron got frustrated, claiming he was just trying to make so that I didn't wind up maimed. I personally would rather live maimed than die trying to fix it. But Chiron didn't believe that I would know if I was going to die. I finally threatened to tell my dad if he tried to get 1 drop of nectar down my throat. Then he backed off.

Annabeth's POV  
"Oh! That was fun!" I cried, when Rachel was done screaming. Then she looked at me and started laughing. "You scared the crap out of me!" She said, her face pale from fright. "I can tell. Now. Everyone is invited to the infirmary, says Percy. But first, Grace, come here." I declared, putting down Percy's lunch. "Oh and someone bring that to Percy."

Jason walked over. Stupid idiot. He had no idea what was in store for him. I grabbed him by his hair, yanked down, and stuck his head under my shoulder. "McLean, stay out of this. I have a score to settle." I was mad. I dragged Jason over to the bathrooms. I was pulling a page out of Clarisse's book. Jason was getting his head shoved in a toilet.

Rachel's POV  
I, after I was done shrieking, had a prophecy to start. I ran to the Big House. All I really had to do was tell him he could return to Olympus, because he wouldn't listen to the rest anyways.  
(Line break)  
Mr. D! I have a prophecy for you!" I called. Mr. D ran to the room I was standing in, which was the attic. "Yes Rene?" He asked. "Rachel, sir, and I said I have a prophecy for you!" I corrected. Mr. D started grinning. "You do?" He demanded. "Yes." I called upon the Oracle of Delphi to do the rhyming, because I sucked at poetry. Green smoke curled around me. You shall return to the land you once called home, as I said that, Mr. D ran off. "Oh my! I can return to Olympus!" He cried, throwing random things from around the Big House in a suitcase. I really didn't know why he thought he needed a pool noodle on Mount Olympus.  
(Like break)  
Once his suitcase was full, he ran off to Chiron. "See ya!" He called excitedly. Chiron turned. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Mount Olympus!" The god of wine was ecstatic. "No. You're not. The campers are playing truth or dare, and I know the look of Rachel's face well enough. She tricked you. Get over it, unpack, and remember. You still have 49 years at this camp." Mr. D looked crushed, but thankfully, not angry. "Thanks!" I mouthed, running out of that house.

"Oh, gods!" I yelled. "That was hilarious!" I would have kept yelling, but we were in the infirmary, and Percy winced at every word. Liza came up to me. "Sh! He has a migraine, and a fever. Don't mind if he throws up." She smiled apologetically, as if it were her fault. In truth, it was Jason and the Ares campers fault. And I really didn't care if he was sick. At least he wasn't dying. Also, he was grinning. "Liza. Calm down. I'm sure it's not the first time Rachel's been around a sick person. It's not even the first time she's been around me when I'm sick. She's pretty much seen it all. Even this." Percy gestures to his arm, which was still coated in blood. I was shocked that he was talking. "Well Seaweed Brain, have you learned your lesson?" I asked. He grinned again. "Nope!"

Annabeth's POV  
Jason, strangely, didnt resist until we were in the stall. "Well, Grace. You never got your initiation. Percy didn't either, but nobody cares. You can go easy, or you can go hard. Either way, your head is going in there." My voice was hard and cold. "What? You're giving me a swirly?" Jason asked incredulously. While he was distracted, I shoved hard. His knees buckled, and is blond hair fell in the water. Not far enough. I shoved again. His forehead was in the toilet. Still not enough. Jason was fighting like a madman, pushing, punching, kicking. Oh well. When Percy was better, he'd make Jason pay for every bruise he gave me. Not that I needed his help. I shoved once more, and his whole face was in the toilet. I then sat on his back, and flushed. Bubbles erupted around Jason's face. "Stop." I chided. "You'll run out of air!" Jason stopped struggling. When the toilet stopped swirling, I pulled Jason out. He gasped, breathless. "Why did you do that?" He demanded. "That, was for Percy. And he will make you pay for the bruises you gave me." I showed him my arms. They were already purple. His eyes widened. "Oh gods…"  
ilìthia- Stupid, kathysterimènos- Retarded, vlákas- idiot/moron


	6. Chapter 6

(In every chapter/part I write, there's less and less truth or dare! Also, part 7 is done, but I have it on a laptop that doesn't connect to the Wi-fi and I don't have a USB, could be while)  
Chapter 10  
Jason's POV  
I was soaked, and smelled of sewage. This was why I hated water. Not because of Neptune, my uncle whom I was raised to hate, but because of sewer water. "Okay! Since we're all even now, it's Rachel's turn!" Liza called, softly, to not hurt Percy's ears. Percy didn't look so hot. He was pale, hungry (nobody had given him that plate of lunch, Leo got too hungry.), sweaty, and the heat radiated around him in waves. I had been sick like that before, minus the arm, and I knew it hurt to move, never mind talk. Yet Percy was grinning and chatting like nothing had ever happened. I envied his persistence. "Okay. Juniper. Truth or dare?" I had forgotten about Juniper. "Truth!" Juniper looked cocky. "Have you ever kissed someone other than Grover?" Rachel looked meaner than I had ever seen her. "Uh… yeah, but I'm not saying who!" Juniper looked frantic, and I guessed that Grover knew who she was talking about. Whatever.

"Travis! Truth or dare?" Juniper asked. "Uh, dare." Travis grinned. Juniper threw a wig at him. "Put this on, and let the Aphrodite cabin give you a make-over!" Travis gaped at her. "They won't believe it." He claimed. "Oh yeah? I'm the senior camper." Piper told him. I grinned. Piper could pull anything off.

Percy's POV  
Was it just me, or was the world purple? Wait… no. The world wasn't purple, Annabeth was wearing purple gloves. That reached her elbows? "Hey… Annabeth, why are you wearing gloves?" I think that's what I said, but the world was now spinning and I was woozy. "No Percy. I gave Jason a swirly and he punched me. Several times." I frowned. Jason had hit Annabeth? Annabeth gave him a swirly? Jason was going to pay for that. Nobody, and I meant nobody, not Nobody, was allowed to hit my girlfriend.

"Oh, Jason you're DEAD!" I called, as loud as my sore throat would let me. Everyone looked at me. "Why?" They asked me, confused. I was surprised no one had noticed that Annabeth's arms were purple. Then Piper gasped. "Jason, was that you?" She was staring at her friends arms. Jason blushed. "She shoved my head in a toilet!" He cried. "That's no excuse for hitting a lady." Piper scolded. Then she punched him in the face. "Hey! That's my job!" I protested. "But you can't stand!" Piper told me. "Wanna bet?" I asked, slowly shifting on the stupid cot. Once I was sitting up, I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Percy, if it takes you this long to stand up, you'll never get near Jason!" Piper was right. "Hey! I have my honour! I'll stay here and let him hit me." Jason declared. I didn't think he realized that I intended to hit him multiple times. Oh well. I tried to stand up, and fell right into Annabeth. She caught me, and groaned in pain. I shuffled my feet and stood up again, trying not to fall into her again. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just, my arms…" her voice trailed off. "Yeah. I know." This time, I went slowly. If I didn't have a fever, I'd be okay. I sauntered over to Jason, leaning against the wall. Nobody tried to stop me. When I got to Jason, I grabbed him by his ear. "Come on. I don't want to beat you in front of the ladies." I whispered. He was still wet, and he stunk. I yanked hard on his ear and he followed me up the stairs.

I realized there was a flaw in my plan. Chiron was upstairs. "Percy! What are you doing?" He demanded. I checked my arm. Not bleeding. "Teaching Jason he's not allowed to hit Annabeth!" I answered. "You're in no state to go beating Jason up!" He cried. That was what I liked about Chiron. He didn't care that I was going to beat the crap out of Jason. He only cared that I might injure myself in the process. "Well, you aren't going to stop me, so let me go!" I dragged Jason past him, and through the door.

The first thing I did was grab Jason by his shirt and clock him. Then it just got nasty. Where ever Jason tried to block, I punched somewhere else. He couldn't lay a hand on me! As the grand finale, I clocked him again, but I let go at the same time and he flew across the field.

Connor's POV  
While Travis was gone, he was with Piper, headed to the Aphrodite cabin, I was collecting bets on who would win the fight. Most people, *cough, other than Annabeth,* voted on Jason, because he wasn't critically injured, but I had had fifty bucks on Percy, just from Annabeth!

Just then, Percy walked in, his arm bleeding. He clearly hadn't noticed. Then Jason walked in. He was black and blue. "Hey! I get to keep twenty dollars!" I yelled. Everyone grumbled. Annabeth grinned. "Hey! I want my money back!" Grumbling, I handed her fifty bucks back. "Did we just become the source of a bet?" Percy asked. I laughed. "I made twenty bucks! Everyone but Annabeth voted for Jason!" He glared at the people. "Just cause I'm injured, doesn't mean I'm helpless. Speaking of which, does anyone have some bandages? I'm bleeding again."

Travis's POV  
Juniper was going to pay. In the mean time, I was going to look like an idiot. I had the wig on, and was standing in the door of the Aphrodite cabin. "Hey Drew! Michel! Lacy! Tora's new here. She wants a makeover." Piper called. The door opened. "No wonder!" Drew declared. Then she dragged me in. They all shrieked. "Make-up!" One of them shouted. "Wardrobe!" "Hairdo!" Then they plunked me down and started. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see. They were smearing gobs of crap all over my face. When the tried to change my clothes, I laid down the law. "No." They looked sad, but made up for in with the jewelry. I heard some discussion behind me. "Both, or one at a time?" The girl I thought was Lacg asked. "Both." Another voice decided. I was okay until I felt something cold on my ears. I dared look in the mirror. My face looked like some two year olds had gotten a hold of it. I was covered in black, pink, and red. Then I looked at my ears. Two girls, Drew and Lacy, were poking PINS through them. I screamed. "Hush. It'll be over before you know it!" Sure enough, the pin slid through, and Lacy and Drew put earrings in there places. Then they let me out.

Piper's POV  
When Travis got out of my cabin, I almost died laughing. He was covered in lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush, foundation, and all around looked girly. Then I noticed something. "Travis. You let my sisters pierce your ears?" I gasped. "Not intentionally! They just pushed the pins through!" He cried, throwing the earrings away. "Now, I need to go." He took off running. "Not so fast!" I called, pouring Charmspeak in my voice. Travis stopped. "Say cheese!"

Chapter 11  
Liza's POV  
Travis walked in, his face red and raw. "You washed it off!" I cried, sad. Connor looked at his brother. "Dude! Are your ears pierced?" He asked. Travis blushed. "Calypso. Truth or dare?" He asked. "Uh… dare." Annabeth ran over to Travis. She whispered something in his ear. Travis nodded. "I think I'll do that! You get the ghost chilli peppers." Annabeth ran off. Percy gasped. "Phlegathon. Oh gods, Annabeth!" Whatever. "Calypso. On Annabeth's advice, I dare you to drink a ghost chilli pepper smoothie. According to her, it's as bad as the-" "Phlegathon." Percy cut Travis off. "Yeah. Annabeth told me that. You're being harsh." "Yeah, well, thanks to Juniper, I just got my ears pierced." Annabeth ran in with some peppers. "For some reason, Mr. D had a stash of them!" She announced. I had no idea what one of those tasted like, but Annabeth had came up with it, and she was pretty mad at Calypso. "Who wants to try one?" She asked. Nobody volunteered. "So. Anybody got a blender?"


	7. Part 7

**TRUTH OR DARE**

**Hey guys! I've got good news. My sister and I now have a laptop, so depending on when and where I am, there might be bold and indents!**

Truth or dare part 7

Calypso's POV

Connor ran to his cabin to get a blender. I didn't know what a blender or a smoothie was, and I also had no clue as to why Connor had one in his cabin. In the mean time, Annabeth popped a pepper in her mouth. "Ah. Tastes disgusting, but also like memories. Want one Percy?" Percy nodded his head. "Why not?" He asked, grinning. Annabeth handed him one. He took a bite and his ears turned red. "At least it has flavour! The Phlegathon didn't."Annabeth laughed at that."Yeah… Next date, we NEED better food." Percy looked at her.

"My moms didn't count?" He joked. "No, Seaweed brain. Most definitely not."

"Oh." Percy looked surprised, but even I could tell he was faking it to make Annabeth mad. "Seaweed Brain…" She let her voice trail off. "Yes master?" Annabeth looked like she wanted to attack her boyfriend, but in his condition, even she didn't dare.

"I'm BACK!" Connor singsonged. "And brother, Christa thought you'd love these." He held out something sparkly. Travis looked at it and frowned. "Dude. Not cool! It wasn't my decision, it was Drew and Lacy" I realized that Connor must be holding earrings, or whatever they were called. "But Christa said they'd match your eyes!" Connor tried. "That's it. Piper, Connor wants his ears pierced." Piper grinned. "I thought you'd never say that. We'll go as soon as Calypso does her dare." Everyone looked at me. "Smoothie time!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing the blender. "Percy, a little water?" She asked. Percy ginned some more and a squirt of water flowed through the open window of the infirmary. Annabeth caught the water in the blender, and then threw the peppers in. She plugged the blender in and pressed down. _BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" _The peppers were now in some sort of a chunky liquid. Annabeth handed the liquid to me. "Drink." She said simply. I lifted the cup thing to my lips, closed my eyes and took a sip. Instantly, my sinus cavities filled with fire. My throat, tongue, mouth, face, and stomach felt like they were on burning. I collapsed, gasping and retching. Annabeth regarded me. "You still have a lot left." She noted. I looked at her. "I can't!"

"Then get in the closet, and you'd better pick Leo." She said harshly. I couldn't believe how cruel demigods had become in the last few thousand years. Surely they knew there was no way I could do this? I looked around the room, hoping for support from someone else. Percy was very focused on his lap suddenly, Leo was looking at me guiltily, Frank and Hazel were chatting, Piper and Jason were kissing?! Thalia was staring at her brother, the Stolls were planning something, I could tell from their eyes, Rachel wasn't looking at me, Grover and Juniper were giggling, and Annabeth was looking me with ice in her gray eyes. Out of them all, she was by far the most intimidating. "Pick." I took another sip. Then another, then another, ignoring the fire building up in me. After what felt like eternity, the glass finally came up empty.

Annabeth's POV

I felt a little bad, but mostly my emotions were satisfaction and contempt. Whether she had meant for it to work or not, a curse was a curse and hell was hell. I had been through hell, with Percy, and didn't need anything else after me. Hell was full of monsters already. But no, Calypso had to curse me. And me! Not that I would have wanted Percy cursed, he had been doing all the work, but still!

Jason's POV

If people thought Percy was too injured to move, I could totally testify against them. I was sore all over from various kicks, punches and other nasty attack things. I guess next time Annabeth wants to shove my head in a toilet, I should let her. Selfish not to let her do it, I know. But I didn't know how Piper could even look at me now. I looked like one giant bruise. Of course, one of the black eyes was her fault. But still! Anyways, I was kinda embarrassed when Calypso was looking around, because Piper had just kissed me to make me shut up. I had been apologizing for hitting Annabeth.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Calypso asked. Annabeth grinned. "Dare. And how's your mouth feeling?" she was seriously asking for it, and I figured I'd help my best friends almost girlfriend out. "Hey Calypso! Need an idea?" I asked. "No. I've got something perfect." Calypso smiled, an evil, creepy smile, and I swear her eyes didn't look right. Oh well.

Annabeth's POV

I really wasn't scared of whatever Calypso could dare me. She just wasn't that scary! "Annabeth, I dare you to drink this." Calypso held up a vial of something. I couldn't tell what it was, but I got the feeling it wouldn't taste to good. "Bring it. Also, what is that stuff?" I asked. "Hot sauce mixed with blueberries, soap, monarch butterfly guts, coffee, and spiders." I looked at her. "You sure that's edible?" I asked, confused. Since when did Calypso kill stuff, even spiders and butterflies? It didn't add up. Percy looked at me. "Don't drink that!" He wasn't fooled either. "I can stand another 7 minutes with you!" I nodded. For a second, I saw anger and a gleam of gold in Calypso's eyes. "Seven minutes in Heaven. Come here Percy." I walked into that closet, Percy close behind.

"Okay. We satisfy Piper, as well as discuss Calypso. Something's not right." Percy told me, as though I hadn't already figured that out. We kissed a couple times, so that Piper wouldn't be on our case, then continues our discussion. "Did you see that gold flash?" Percy asked. "Yeah. Possessing spirits. Your eyes were gold when they took over." Percy shivered. "That was not fun. Everything I did at Camp Jupiter is fuzzy because of that. Even our reunion!" He told me. "Anyways, I think you're right. Calypso has a lot of weaknesses Gaea could have exploited. I think she willingly accepted possession, and she willingly does what the spirit says. Maybe it was on the promise that Leo or I would be spared in the war. I don't know. I just know that if it was the spirit talking, her eyes would be gold." Percy was right on my money. "I think we have to do something. Depending on the promise, Calypso may be trapped like that!" I didn't care much for the girl, but I did want her freed, for Leo's benefit. "I think-"I was cut off by the door opening. "Have a nice _chat_? Calypso asked, her eyes glittering gold. I wondered how much of our conversation she had heard.

Hazel's POV

Something about Calypso just didn't add up. I just couldn't put a finger on it. And what had she said to Percy and Annabeth when they came out of the closet? It hadn't sounded friendly. "Piper, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. "Dare." Piper announced. "I'll make you go on a date with Connor," "Hey!" Liza protested. "Or you can do me a crazy favour." Piper didn't hesitate. "What's the favour?" She asked. "Ask the eidolons to raise their hands." Annabeth announced. Calypso visibly flinched. "Oh gods…" Frank muttered. "Okay, Eidolons raise your hand." She said. Then she laughed. "Why is that so-" She stopped speaking when Calypso raised he hand. "That makes sense." She admitted. "You cannot banish me." Calypso said, in the deep, rasping voice of an Eidolon. "This one has sworn herself to me in exchange for his freedom." Calypso pointed to Leo. Leo gasped. A horrible, strangled gasp that almost broke my heart. I knew it represented the fact that his heart was broken. I doubted, other then his mom, Leo had ever had someone care enough about him to swear away their freedom.

Leo's POV

My heart, by now used to being crushed, fragmented in about twenty different places I didn't know it could. Never had a girl, other than my mother, cared about me and my safety so much. Now the girl I loved was permanently possessed. Calypso sneered. "Leo. I know you. Give up, and I will take you instead of the girl. She can be free. All I need is an oath. An oath to keep the final breath." This ghost thing knew exactly what was bugging me. That line hadn't been fulfilled yet.


	8. part 8

Truth or dare part 8

Chapter 13

**I'm sorry. I know that wasn't a nice thing to put in, but I ALWAYS write when I'm bored, and that was what came to mind. Sorry. Thank you to every review, much appreciated! Thank also to followers, favorites and everyone reading this!**

**~Featherflower**

Percy's POV

I knew I had come up with the idea, at least, Annabeth and I, but it was still terrifying. That girl now scared the life out of me. "Perseus Jackson. Perhaps you will help this girl, when Leo Valdez refuses. Perhaps I know Leo, but I spent time in your head. I know how you think. The guilt will kill you. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty. There's no way you can live with yourself if you do not help her. Give up! The oath can be yours to keep. I will leave the girl and take you instead. Just say the oath. You know what it is."

The problem was the spirit had a point. There was no way I could live with this, when I could so easily fix it. I reached for Annabeth's hand. "Keep fighting Percy. It's not easy, but you can do it. I've fought my fatal flaw before." She told me. "None of us will give up. Release our friend, or feel our wrath." Hazel announced. "You cannot harm me without harming the girl." The Eidolon, who I felt like naming Stew, told Hazel, loathing and hatred oozing in its voice. "Perhaps the others can't, but I am the daughter of Pluto and the chosen one of Hecate. Be gone!" Stew flinched. "Yeah. You don't like Hecate. Do you? I could call on the goddess right now. Do you want to make me?" "Prove to me you are not lying. Show me your skills, chosen one." Stew was no fool. Hazel gestured to the ground. Billions of gemstones appeared at her feet. Stew bent to pick one up, but he found only mist. He jumped at Hazel, but her form shimmered and she was no longer there. She was instead standing next to me. I had seen her do that only once, on Leo, Annabeth and I, so that the giant Clytius could not use us to speak. "There, spirit. Now flee, leave the girl, and Hecate and I will have mercy." She announced. Stew looked at her with anger, but didn't try his luck. He visibly left Calypso's body, and she fell to the ground.

Leo's POV

I had to admit, what that spirit had said really go to me. If Hazel hadn't spoken, I would have said that oath and freed Calypso. But now Calypso was talking in complete sentences and drinking some nectar. For some reason, the spirit had injured her. I wanted to track it down and kill it. "Hey, seen as how the Eidolon took my turn, can I have another one?" Calypso asked. "Yeah, but I'm not drinking your potion." Annabeth told her. "I know. I want you to drink this instead! Coffee, soap, glue, cayenne pepper, salt, toffee, and bitter green tea." Annabeth looked at her. "The soap and glue edible?' She asked. "Yeah. Only the spirit wanted you dead." Annabeth grabbed the vial.

Annabeth's POV

Much to my disappointment, as I wanted something gross, the mixture actually tasted okay. I mean, the soap was gross, but the rest was amazing! Calypso was a cook, so I guess it made sense. Of course, I wasn't about to tell Calypso that. I finished the vial and grinned. "My turn. Last time didn't count." I told them. No one argued. "Grover. Truth or Dare?'

To my surprise, Grover chose dare. Thankfully, I had the perfect idea. "Grover, you're going to eat meat. And I doubt Juniper will bail you out." Grover paled, and Juniper giggled. "She right!" Grover looked at me. "Not too much!" He begged. "Too bad. It's as much as I want to make you eat." I ran off to the dinning pavilion. "Hey Annabeth, could you get me something? I never got lunch." Percy called. Leo blushed. "Yeah." I called back to him, knowing I shouldn't have trusted Leo.

Once I got to the dinning pavilion, I just grabbed two plates. Percy could pick his own lunch that way. Then I ran back to where everyone was waiting for me.

"So Grover. Are you ready?" I asked upon my arrival. "No." He told me decisively. "To bad. You're still gonna eat it." He frowned. "And Percy, here." I threw him the plate. He smiled and summoned some food.

Grover's POV

My stomach clenched at the thought of eating meat. I had been a vegetarian a long time ago, and hadn't intended on breaking that vow. Annabeth conjured a whole plate of brisket. "Eat." She said simply. I shoved the first bite in my mouth, and felt like I was going to throw up. I shoved a second bite in my mouth and gagged. It was horrible. I tried to lift the third bite, but couldn't get it in my mouth. "Grover. You still have at least ten bites left. Steel your nerves and eat the dam brisket." Percy joked. "It's not dam brisket, unless you've been to a dam lately!" "I have! Dad sent me on an errand to the Hoover dam last week! So how do you know it's not dam brisket?" Percy had me there. I had guessed, but hadn't seen Annabeth summon the brisket. "Dude, that's gross." Jason told him. "What? Until today, it was in a fridge!" That's was it. I picked up another bite, and shoved it in my mouth. Then another, then another. Soon, I was done. "Finally." Annabeth commented. I glared at her. "Liza, truth or dare?"

Liza's POV

No way was old goat boy getting the best of me. "Dare." I told him. "I dare you t wear something you would have worn as dress up when you were a kid." I laughed. "You're looking at it!" game over, goat. I thought to myself, gloating. "Who did you dress up as?" I blushed, something that rarely happened, with my pale, alabaster skin. "Well, instead of dressing up like a princess, I dressed up like a wicked witch. Dad used to get a kick out of it." Nico laughed. "I can see that." He told me. "Oh! Di Angelo! I had forgotten about you! Truth or dare?" Nico groaned. "I had forgotten what it was like to have a sister from this day and age. You love to pick on me! Hazel doesn't for two reasons. One, I saved her from the Underworld, two, she grew up in a different age!" Hazel laughed. "I don't pick on you because I was picked on. But if it's okay in this day and age, and you're my brother, and it's not mean…" Hazel and I fist bumped. "Who taught her that?" Nico demanded. "Me." I replied. "Anyways, truth or dare?" Nico sighed. "Dare." I thought for a second. "I dare you to lick the infirmary floor." Nico looked down. The floor was covered in blood, pus, and all sorts of crap. "Are you kidding me?' "Nope!" Nico frowned, searched for a clean-ish part of the floor, and licked it. "EWWWW!" He yelled, scrapping at his tongue. I looked were he had licked. It looked like it was covered with Pegasus poop. "HAHAHAHAHA! I was on Pegasus stables cleaning yesterday, and I came to visit Sarah!" I told them. Other than these people I was hanging around with, Sarah was my best friend. Nico wretched. "I'll be right back." He ran off, likely going to grab some mouthwash.

Frank's POV

I really felt bad for Nico. He hadn't done anything that bad, and yet he got picked on the most. Oh well. The look on his face had been priceless. Now we needed to know who he would pick…

Leo's POV

I really wanted to be picked. I had the best dare ever for Jason. But it would have to wait until I went, and I wasn't in everyone's pick list, after last time. That and my almost girlfriend had just been possessed. Everyone was leaving me alone.

Nico ran back in. "Leo. Truth or dare?" He asked. I smiled. "Truth, death breath." Nico scowled. "Who was your first crush?" He asked. Jason and Piper knew, but it was still embarrassing! I had fallen head over heals for Khione, who in return, tried to kill me. When I said that, a couple people stared at me. "Hey! I've got one thing to be thankful for! If she hadn't blasted me into outer space, I never would have met Calypso!" Calypso smiled, and to my surprise, planted a kiss right on my lips! I probably would have stared at her for the rest of my existence, but Annabeth jolted me out of it. "He looks like you!" She laughed. Percy blushed. "Yeah. He does. Except I had to go try to get myself killed right after-" Annabeth cut him of, pressing her lips to his. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She told him. Percy probably had something to say to that, but he was red in the face and his breath was coming in gasps, so I guessed that had been more serious than it looked.

Percy's POV

I had completely lost my train of thought when Leo said, "Frank. Truth or dare?' Frank blushed and said, "Truth." Leo grinned. "What was your first impression on Hazel?" Frank blushed deeper. "Well, I thought she was beautiful, sweet and kinda different, but I was terrified to tell her that and loose my only friend." Hazel looked at him. "The first time?" she asked in awe. "The first time." He confirmed. "Juniper, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" she cried, caught up in the moment. "I dare you to kiss one of the Council Members." Juniper giggled. "Easy!" She leaned over and kissed Grover. "Grover's one of them! Connor. Truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare." She giggled again. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, excluding Liza." Connor looked around. One look from me told him not to pick Annabeth, Jason, Frank and Leo did the same. Juniper, Katie, Thalia, Kat and Rachel were the only ones left. Two of them would kill him, and two of them had girlfriends. Rachel was the Oracle. Suddenly, I realized Connor had to pick one of the ones with girlfriends, and was likely to pick Annabeth. I really hoped my temper didn't get the best of me. Sure enough, he ran over, pecked Annabeth on the chin, and ran away before either of us could draw our swords. Oh well.

"Percy, truth or dare?' Connor asked. "Dare. I don't have enough clothes on for a truth." I said, remembering, sadly, that I didn't have a shirt on, or a pair of pants. And, worst of all, Chiron had taken my sweater off to treat my arm. "I dare you to invite Athena to a party. As well as your dad. And have a make-out session with Annabeth in front of them." I laughed nervously. "Please tell me one of you heard that." I called up to the sky. "Mom heard it!" Annabeth told me. "She says she's not coming. "Dad?" I called, hoping I'd get an answer. "Nothing." I declared, after waiting ten minutes. "Well. You have a party to plan!" Connor told me, grinning.

**Well, that was fun! Stay tuned for part 9!**


End file.
